Sharp Twist
by Cabensonluv67
Summary: All they wanted was a normal life together, as opposed to crazy ones apart. Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot are going to find out just how crazy it can get when 3 of New York's most respectable families come head to head.
1. Chapter 1

Sharp Twist  
1

Abbie was sitting at her desk, where had her best friend been for the past three months, the AUSA thought! They used be so close even when she decided to move to Washington D.C, they kept in contact, visiting another on weekends, spending the holidays with their families. She decided enough was enough! She left her office and told her assistant that she'd be away on some personal business for a couple of days!

When she arrived in New York, she first went to Olivia's Lower East Side apartment, knowing that no one at the precinct knew who she really was. Having talked to the building supervisor it was revealed that she moved out a while ago, without leaving a forwarding address, it also turned out that she was not the one looking for her childhood friend. A beautiful blonde was also came by a while ago, unfortunately he couldn't remember her name. She couldn't believe it, what the hell was she thinking, leaving like that, she thought! She pulled similar stunts before but never had she abandoned her apartment for longer than a week! Abbie decide to go to the 1-6 next, before checking into her Hotel. Just as she arrived, current SVU ADA Casey Novak left. She got out of the cab shouting:" Casey, Casey" she threw a couple of bills at the driver, got her bag and ran over to Casey. As Casey recognized the woman shouting her name, she stopped. It was Carmichael, Abbi Carmichael! She couldn't believe it, what was she doing here, was the first thought that crept to her mind. The second one was, damn she is still the beautiful swan she fell in love with. As they decided to go and talk to Cragen about it, they made polite conversation and concluding that it was best to look for Olivia together.

Just as they were about to knocked on Cragen's office door , it opened with Cragen looking like he'd seen a ghost. In no way was he expecting to see her, even though he knew she was close to Olivia. " Let me guess..." he said with slight frown in his voice, "...You are here to find out where Liv is. She nodded with a concerned smile on her face. As she walked in to his office, Casey right behind her, she asked the Captain what he knew about Olivia's whereabouts! As she guessed Olivia's assignment with the FBI ended over a week ago. Nobody seemed to know until Cragen suggested they talked to former ADA Alexandra Cabot, she was told that she and Olivia were very close before she went into WIT- SEC, having returned about a month ago.  
After having made a few calls Abbie left with Casey in tow. As they hailed a cab, Casey couldn't stop staring at Abs.  
Arriving at Alex's apartment building they flashed their badges and where aloud in. As they arrived at the penthouse. A very stunned Alex opened the door, having been warned by security, recognizing Abbie from their years at Harvard." Abbie is that you"! she was completely shocked at the reappearance of her old law school buddy! Abbie had a huge grin on her face when she realized who she saw! " Oh my god! I didn't realize it was you! How have you been and please tell me you know where..." As Abbie talked, Casey cleared her throat directing all attention to herself! "Oh sorry, this is ADA Casey Novak". Abbie correct herself before asking whether it would be alright for them to come in. Alex directed them to study while she prepared some drinks. As they discussed Olivia's situation, it was clear that no one had seen or heard from Olivia in months! Though Alex had tried to contact her old friend.  
Casey left as she was due in court. Abbie was invited to stay with Alex for the duration of her stay! They tried to figure out what the detective was up to.

* * *

"Hello Abbie, it's been quite a while!" The man said in his most sincere voice. He was tall and had Olivia's big brown but you see that life was wearing on him. " Uncle Jack, I am only here because I think Liv is trouble." She said with stern face, trying very hard not show her love for him. They used spent weeks together when she and Olivia where children, he would take them camping, taught them how to ride the ATV. Abbie had always loved him even after their fight, years back. Olivia has never been in enough trouble for Abbie to show up at his doorstep in the middle of the night! "Come on in." he said. As Abbie crossed the threshold she took of her coat and handed it to maid.

They sat down in the living room, Abbie wasn't able to tell him about Olivia. Complete silence, worried Jack a lot, so he stood up and himself a glass of whiskey! Finally Abbie got up and hugged her uncle, hard, tears rolling down her face. Jack was so overwhelmed by the gesture, he froze for just a second before embracing it. As Abbie calmed down, she told him what happened! Jack grew angry but knowing how upset one of his little girls was, he decided not to show it. As she went on, it was clear that Abbie had pulled every string possible to find her Cousin. Jack decided to call in the cavalry, making calls to the police commissioner, several senators and congressman.  
As the night went on Abbie called Alex and told her to come by. Alex was quite astounded to find herself at the New York residence of the Governor. She always assumed that Olivia was from a rather humble background. As Abbie introduced Alex to her uncle he was astounded find out that she was a Cabot! The Cabot's and the Benson -Jaymeses had a somewhat tricky history. Jack knew that the younger generations were unaware of it, so he greeted her with the formality that was expected! She was soon filled in on the progress and decided to make a few calls herself.  
As the night went on a maid prepared guest rooms for the visitors but both declined the idea but still fell asleep in each others embrace. Comfort they both needed.

Being in a rather awkward position Abbie decided to wake up Alex. "Alex, Alex wake up" a whispering voice said! "Liv, is that you." she said opening her eyes immediately. "It's Abbie." Ooh, I am sorry Abbie, I didn't mean to..." she said as she got up, just the someone walked into the room. Abbie stood up and hugged her aunt immediately, then introduced Alex, who was still a little groggy. "So your uncle told me what happened, I will tell you the same thing I told him!" She said quite angrily. " Have you ever thought that she might need some time to come back, you too always believed you know whats right for her, always making decisions for her, the only thing she ever decided was to become a LEO, so for crying out loud, stop with the nonsense and Alexandra will you please join me upstairs." As her aunt left Abbie was shocked, she had never complained, in regards to her behavior. Alex followed Mrs Benson- Jaymes upstairs.

Entering the library, Alex was asked to take a seat and was handed a letter addressed to her. As she opened it, her eyes fled with tears, recognizing Olivia's writing.

_Dear Alex, 10/09/05_  
_I heard that you were looking for me and I am sorry if caused you upset! I hope you have been well since your return. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to welcome you back! Ever since the night you left there has been a hole in my heart, I missed you very much and hope that you will join me on Martha's Vineyard, if you wish to do so, I asked my aunt Jackie to have the helicopter ready for your departure. Come when you are ready and please don't be angry with me. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you!_  
_Love Olivia_  
_PS: Do not tell anyone that you heard from me, you and my aunt are the only people that know where I am._

Alex got up, wiping her tears away! What the hell am I supposed to do, tears started rolling down her face. She wasn't sure what Olivia expected her to do! Olivia's aunt got up and gave her a hug, not something you would expect from someone who just 5 minutes ago yelled at her niece for being concerned. " Go see her dear, she has been a mess ever since you left, please go, I will have the helicopter ready in 3 hours. Out front is a car waiting to take you home. Pack your stuff and get to Wall Street Heliport, Ok!" she said trying to comfort Alex, who nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

2 Weeks earlier...

"Hello?" "Hi aunt Jackie, it's Liv." said Olivia as she phoned her aunt from a phone booth in Portland, Oregon. " How have you been sweetheart, we've missed you, are you coming home?" Jackie asked her niece with concern in her voice. "Actually, yes auntie. I land at 4pm and was wondering if you could send a car to JFK." She said, hoping her aunt would pick her up in person. " I will pick you up myself, do you need anything?" "No, I am fine for now!" Olivia answered.

5 hours later Olivia greeted her aunt at arrival, they hugged and quickly exchanged pleasantries before heading to their town car. Jackie immediately knew that something was wrong but didn't ask, knowing that Olivia would tell her as soon as she was ready. They both felt slightly uncomfortable on their ride home. Just as they arrived at Olivia's Upper East Side penthouse she asked the driver to take her to the Waldorf Astoria, while her aunt looked rather astounded she reassured her niece with a hug. Olivia started crying, she never cried, in front of her aunt, before. Who felt honour, knowing that Olivia trusted her. As her niece whipped away her tears she told her about Alex's return, her contradicting feelings for Dean Porter and all the lies she has kept from her colleagues. "Why don't you take the jet to Martha's Vineyard and gather your thoughts, I will take care of everything, you needn't worry honey." she suggested reassuringly. Olivia agreed that some distance might be best and thanked her aunt for the advice as she got out of the car, having arrived at the hotel. "I will call you with the details later honey, everything will be fine" Jackie said as the car speed of.

* * *

As the helicopter landed, Alex hoped Olivia would pick her up, unfortunately she wasn't there. The ride itself was very comfortable but she didn't understand why Olivia would keep all of this from her, she always thought there was more to her but figuring out what, had always proven to be difficult.  
As she got into the car she saw a bouquet of white roses, she picked up them and looked for the note, unfortunately there wasn't one. She wasn't sure whether they were for her but then she remember that the cars license plate read Benson. Her mind was going in circles until her phone rang, a message.  
Hi Alex,  
Sorry I didn't pick you up myself, hope you like your flowers.  
See u soon O

Alex was fuming, she at least expected and explanation but Olivia was as cryptic as always. 15 minutes later they drove through big black gates, there was something engraved on it, at first she couldn't read but then she was able make out the words: Benson Estate and reservoir. It took another 10 minutes until she saw a house, it was big manor house. As she arrived she saw several service trucks and cater vans parked by the side of the building. As she got out of the car a woman walked towards, she seemed to be a maid. "Hello Ms. Cabot, let me show you in" she said gesturing to the door. "Where is Ms. Benson." Alex asked immediately. "You mean Ms. Benson- Jaymes," she corrected Alex as they went in, "she will be with you in second, why don't you take a seat, while I let her know of your arrival." The maid said gesturing for Alex to sit in the lounge.  
A few minutes later Olivia entered the room, Alex was dumbstruck, she had never seen Alex like this,wearing a white blouse, a balloon skirt and high heels. She had dyed her hair a couple of shades lighter and had it grown out."Hello Olivia!" was all she could say, never had she imagined to see Olivia in such feminem clothing. "Hi" Olivia said giving Alex a hug. They both stared at another, for a moment before another maid walked in. " Ms Benson- Jaymes" she said trying get Olivia's attention. "Benson- Jaymes?" Alex asked, raising her voice slightly. Mmh, Alex I am so sorry, why don't you get settled, while I check in with the chef, Lydia here will show you up to your room, I will be there in a couple of minutes, OK?" she asked reassuringly before turning around to leave the room. The maid gestured for Alex to follow her.  
"So is everything ready." Olivia asked the chef. He simply nodded and turned to put a some salt on the stakes. Olivia was a bundle of nerves as walked upstairs. The door to Alex's room was open so she knocked the door frame," C'mon in!" Alex barked. As she stepped in she watched her for just a second before running over to Alex and hugging her. " I missed you she said" Olivia whispered, after clearing her throat and getting out of Alex's embrace she said: " I know we have a lot to talk about but now is not a good time, I am hosting this charity barbecue, so why don't you change and come and meet downstairs!" Alex complied with Olivia's request.

As the guests arrived both women stood by the to greet, Olivia introduced Martha's Vineyard's A-List to Alex. Through out the evening Alex was courted by prominent bachelors but she soon found herself staring at Olivia making her rounds. A slightly older man walked over to Alex and immediately recognized her. "Hello Alexandra, fancy meeting you here." " Ooh, sorry. Carl is that you!" Alex said with wide grin on face. He noticed Alex staring and said: " She is quiet something, every guy around here has tried to tie her, with luck." He said chuckling. Just as she was about to comment, Olivia walked over. He stood up right and introduced himself before asking her out on date, which she immediately declined. She asked Alex to join her at the beach.  
"Liv, this is amazing! So tell me...!" Right that second Olivia pulled Alex closer and planted a kiss on her lips, at first Alex was shocked but the she realized how much she wanted it and pulled Olivia even closer. " So Liv now please tell me why everyone keeps calling you Benson- Jaymes!" Alex demanded. " Because it's my name." Olivia answered honestly. " Would you care to elaborate, Liv." trying to stare her down. Olivia explained to her that she is THE Benson- Jaymes heir and that no one back home knew anything about it. Alex was quite shocked to find out that her friend was a member of one of Americas most influential families. She always assumed that Olivia had humble background. Seeing Alex's shocked expression Olivia said:" You can't tell anyone I am not ready to give SVU up for all of this!" She excused herself and went to bed after the guest left.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
When Alex woke up at was 10:07am, she found herself still wearing last nights cloths. She got up and changed quickly, knowing that if Olivia found out she'd never hear the need of it. She was famished and therefore decided to go downstairs and see if she could get breakfast. As she stepped out of her room a voice she didn't recognize said:" Good morning Ms. Cabot!" she turned around and saw a third maid. She asked where Olivia was, the maid directed to the patio,were the table was set. Olivia greeted her and gestured for her to sit. "What would you like to do today" Olivia asked offering her the world. Alex sighed and decided that it be best they spent the day talking. She loved the woman sitting in front of her but knew that keeping herself from getting hurt needed to be a priority. Olivia suggested they talk while she showed Alex the estate. They had just stepped out when Alex blurted,: " I need to know how you feel about me." her hands fidgeting. Olivia looked into her eyes, while taking Alex's hands before saying:" You know that my feelings for you run deeper than anything I've ever felt, just because I can't say it doesn't mean I am not feeling them." She let go of one hand and led Alex towards the pond house. " I think we should play 20 questions" Alex spoke as they sat by the pond, still holding hands. "Shoot." Olivia simply stated and so the Cross examination began.  
"So you are a direct descendent of Charles Christopher Benson," Alex stated, already knowing the answer. Olivia simply nodded. "then why did you become a cop, there is no need for you to ever get your hands dirty!" Olivia agreed and explained to Alex that her job was a way of not only connecting but make right what happened to her mother. Alex, touched by the admission, squeezed Olivia's hand slightly before moving on, to a somewhat lighter subject. "So Abbie is your cousin, she was worried when you didn't come home." "You've met." Olivia stated simply. " Actually we've know each other for years, we met during Law school." " Then you know how dramatic she can, she lives for this stuff." Olivia giggled. "But your uncle called everyone from police commissioner to senator to find you." she said while sticking her tounge out. Olivia pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, Alex pulled Olivia even closer deepening the kiss before it finished naturally. "When do you have to get back to the city?" Olivia asked. " In a couple of days, I have a meeting with McCoy, Wednesday afternoon, gonna see if I can get my old job back," Alex said calmly " What are you gonna do when you get back, I heard Eliot has a new partner, Beck something." "Yeah, I am not sure I want back though," Alex looked shocked, never had she thought that Olivia would give up her career this easily. "that's why I came up here, not being me for over three months has brought some clarity, I just needed to stop lying." " And I don't know if I can do my job properly when my picture is on page 6 every weekend." Olivia said sighing. " Why did you hide it from me?" A simple question Olivia didn't have the answer, instead she asked Alex out, on a proper date. Alex declined stating that they crossed that line a long time ago, she requested that she and Olivia simply saw this as their first vacation together.  
After Alex and Olivia finished their tour of the grounds the women separated, while Alex went for a shower, Olivia decided t sit on the beach. She kept asking herself the same question : Why indeed did I hide it from Alex. It was getting cold but going in wasn't an option, she couldn't face Alex not before she answered that question, for herself and the sake of her new relationship. Just as she got up, she realised how scared she was. Olivia Benson had never been this scared before neither had Olivia Elizabeth Serena Benson-Jaymes, she never felt this exposed and vulnerable before. This relationship had the potential to unravel her entire family as well as Alex's, both families were republicans, their relationship could cost them politically in ways that no one could fix. She had relationships with girls before but that was in college. She hoped that Alex would agree to keep their relationship quiet.  
Meanwhile Alex had finished her shower, when her cell phone rang she checked caller ID and decided not to answer. She went downstairs looking for Olivia and saw that she was sitting on the beach, she didn't want to disturb but felt the need to be close to her. Just as she opened the door she saw Olivia getting and walking in her direction. They met halfway across the lawn, Alex could feel that something wasn't right, she asked Olivia. "It's nothing really!" She answered trying to be as sincere as possible. Alex begged Olivia to tell her the truth, she simply couldn't vulnerability wasn't her forte, she had to compartmentalized, she told herself. "Olivia, talk to me. I will understand." Olivia was angry, "Will you understand, when I tell you, that we can't happen! No, because neither can I" she yelled. Alex couldn't believe her ears or eyes for that matter, she asked Olivia to stop so they could talk about this. Olivia started crying. Alex tried sooth her but for half-hour all she could do was cry. By the time she stopped they had moved to living room, never had she felt this close to Olivia, for her it was like being handed the keys to castle. Olivia sat up and looked at Alex, her face said two things, one was happiness and the second one fear/concern Olivia wasn't sure. She couldn't say it out loud, the thought itself being to painful. Both women thought that lying about their relationship was not an option, at least not permanently. " Lets date when we get back to city, just two colleagues having a great time." Alex said. They spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company, they went shopping and later out for dinner. " So, lets talk children!" Alex said with smile on her face. "Well how many and boy or girl." Olivia answered finding herself in total disbelieve. Never in her life had she thought of being here talking about their future children. " Two or three, two girls and a boy!" Alex couldn't contain her excitement, a life with Olivia. For the first time they felt comfortable and relaxed in each others presence. Later that evening they decided to go for drinks, having met some of Olivia's friends as they left the restaurant.  
They went from bar to bar until they ended up at night club by then both had more than their fair share of drinks. They sat down in the VIP booth away from the dance floor, after a couple more drinks the group decided to dance. Alex and Olivia both danced with men until Alex got a little to frisky for Olivia's taste, she left her dance partner and kissed Alex, having the need to show everyone that she was hers, they had a heavy make out session on the dance floor before moving to the bathroom. "You're sooo hot, Lex!" Olivia slurred before placing her hand Alex's buttox. Alex returned the gesture by slipping a hand through Olivia's bra, caressing her nipple. Olivia groaned at the touch, as she decided to place a finger on Alex's clit, stroking it in a circular motion. At first Alex wanted to move away but couldn't move. Enjoying the petting too much, she gave in. "You're real wet, sweetheart" Olivia said with a dirty undertone. After enjoying a seismic orgasm at the hands of her lover, she returned the favor with her tongue. Soon after they left and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
"Hell, what did we do last night" Olivia mumbled into her pillow, waking up. Her head was pounding, her throat sore and her sight blurry. She could just make out the naked body next to her, their legs entwined. "Good morning honey" she whispered into Alex's ear. "Mmmh, head hurt." Alex grumbled. Olivia picked up the phone, on the night stand and ordered her maid to bring them lunch and some Advil stat. "What time is it, hon" Alex asked, trying to open her eyes. " It's nearly 2pm and Advil is on its way." Olivia answered, her heart melting at the sight of a naked and hung over Alex in her bed. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Olivia said giving Alex a kiss. Alex beamed, she had only ever dreamed about waking up next to HER georguse brunette. Olivia could feel Alex's ice blue eyes staring into her soul, she'd never thought it be possible to love someone as much as she loved Alex right then and there. Yes, she thought, I love this woman. Even Alex couldn't believe how deep their connection was. "So what are we gonna do today?" Alex smirked. Olivia only gleamed back, wiggling her eyebrows. Alex snuggled in Olivia's, both trying to savour the moment. They started kissing passionately, before Alex started a trail of kisses down Olivia's body, each one leaving goose bumps in their wake. Soon after they finished their rather quick round of love-making they enjoyed a shower together.

Having called downstairs to cancel lunch in bed, they decided to head for the nearest Starbucks. They enjoyed their venti lattes and muffins, while reading the newspaper. They swapped parts of the paper like they had been doing it for years. Olivia showed Alex Edgartown before deciding to visit several small art galleries. They both found that they loved similar pieces with Alex buying one for Olivia.  
It was nearly dinner time when they arrived back home. They decided to play golf, Olivia had just bought biodegradable golf balls, she had grown more eco concious, while undercover. Alex enjoyed watching, while Olivia swung the golf club. They decided on a late dinner. " So when do you want to leave, tomorrow or on Wednesday?" Olivia asked " Actually I am not sure I want to leave, Liv, we've been so good up here," before she could finish her sentence Olivia intervened, " I love being here with you but we need to go home and rebuild our lives, so that we can build one together." she replied, nestling into Alex's arms. They stayed like this for a while. Alex sighed and agreed to leave early Wednesday morning. They decided to snuggle on the sofa and watched The Birds and Marnie by Alfred Hitchcock, Tippi Hedren was after all Alex's favorite actress. They fell asleep in each others arms on the sofa.

The next morning Alex woke up first and watched Olivia sleep, she had only ever seen her asleep in the crib of the 1-6. She was totally absorbed with Olivia's beauty and didn't notice the maid walking into room, she left as soon as she saw the two lovers. "You know I can literally feel you staring at me" Olivia said smiling broadly. Alex gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting up. Alex was adjusting her top when Olivia grabbed her arm and pulled her down for a passionate make out session. "Can we wake up like this every morning" Olivia said while they strolled towards the kitchen hand in hand, for their mandatory cup of coffee. Alex agreed that waking up next to the love of her life was the best thing ever, even though she left out the love part, knowing that Olivia wasn't ready to hear it. They went on to talk about their favorite things both preferring frozen yoghurt over ice cream, Woody Allen over Quentin Tarantino and guys over girls, with one exception of course. They talked for hours, getting to know each other more intimately, stopping only when Olivia's cell phone rang. As it turned out someone was embezzling money from one of Olivia's charities, she promised to deal with it when back in the city. She turned back to Alex and asked:" Where were we?" "Soamething about prior relationships." she answered taking a sip of coffee. " A lot of first dates with New York's most eligible and a couple of flings with girls during college." Olivia stated without going into greater detail. Alex told her that she'd hadn't dated during WITSEC and just as Olivia hadn't done a girl since Law school. Olivia told Alex about her engagement age 16. Alex was quiet shocked but returned the favor by telling Olivia about the affair she had with her Law school professor. Olivia took it in a stride.  
Neither women had ever given marriage any thought, not that it was a possibility since same-sex marriage was illegal in New York. " I wanna marry you, Alex!" Olivia declared. "I wanna marry you too, some day. " Alex articulated, she wasn't sure whether Olivia was serious or just putting the idea out there. " How come I can always see your mind spinning, like that, I was serious," she added before continuing: " do not consider this a proposal though, we will do that properly when the time is right." "I just needed you to know that I will do anything to make you happy." " I can't believe you are saying these things, I never thought I would get here, with YOU." Alex answered. The conversation turned more earnest, to what ifs but they quickly found that now and the future were more interesting.

* * *

They arrived back in New York the next day. Alex had to get ready for her meeting with McCoy and Olivia had to go to the precinct, so they decided to meet later for dinner.

"Alex, nice to see you." Jack McCoy said as Alex entered his office. She greeted him with a firm handshake before they started. "Lets get to the point and stop chit chatting around!" Alex said rather aggressively. " I want back in." she added calmly. " How about homicide bureau chief?" Jack asked knowing not to mess with the ice- princess. " You can start tomorrow" he added laughing before she left the office.

A few blocks away Olivia entered the 1-6, taking a deep breath. She took another one just as she walked in to the bullpen, Eliot sat by his desk talking to a blonde. Olivia decided to head directly to the Captains office. As she walked in, he gestured for her to sit. "How have you been Liv" Cragen asked. " "Good, sorry about the whole disappearing act, just needed to clear my head!" Olivia explained. "So, I guess you are here because you want your job back?" Don asked. Olivia nodded affirmatively. " 1PP has decided that we need Lieutenant around here and we would like for you to take the position." Olivia looked stunned, "What about Eliot and Munch?" she asked. Don explained to her, that the Brass wasn't very fond of her partners anger issues and that Munch was gonna retire within the next couple of years, they decided it was time for a woman to take charge. " I have to think about it" Olivia said sighing. "I am gonna go see El now." She added before taking off. Eliot was still sitting at his desk when Olivia walked over. They talked for a while and decided to have lunch together the next day.  
Olivia met her aunt at the Russian Tea Room, at this point drinking a cup of tea was not an option something much stronger would be needed. She order herself a glass of whiskey. "Hello, darling!" Jackie said cheerfully as she sat. "You look wonderful, it was about time you returned." She added smiling at her niece. Olivia told her about the promotion and came to the conclusion that she needed to talk it out with Alex before deciding. Jackie gossiped as usual and went on to rant about Abbie and her sons, Peter and Bill. She went on and on and on by the time she finished Olivia had ordered her third whiskey and decided to go home, freshen up before meeting Alex for dinner.  
Olivia seemed to be nervous, she couldn't find anything to wear and decided on a multi-colored Herve Leger dress and a pair of black 'do me' heels. The dress wasn't revealing but didn't leave anything to the imagination, hugging Olivia's body the way it did.  
Alex stood in front of the Marriott hotel on Broadway awaiting Olivia's arrival. She waited for over 10 minutes, Olivia immediately apologized and told Alex about her little dress debacle. Alex couldn't care less, she just stared at her girlfriend. "Lex?" "Hhm, w...what did you say?" The blonde inquired, glaring at the women in front of her. " Do I look that good?" Olivia asked chuckling . "Not good, how about stunning, beautiful, sexy and breathtaking." Alex replied in her most erotic voice, pulling Olivia in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

"OMG, that's the Cabot girl!" a man said, taking several pictures of them. He took several more shots of them entering the hotel, hand in hand. "Listen to me, I just saw that Cabot girl making out with some hot brunette chick on Broadway, you better get your ass down here with some coffee and tell Kurt I've got something and I want a meet!" He yelled into his phone after answering it.

* * *

As Olivia and Alex were seated at their table, on the south-east side of the restaurant they were able to see the Empire State building, the Bank of America and several other buildings. " This few is amazing, I've never been seated back here before." Alex said. "I know, I've been trying to buy this place for years, they won't sell so I settled for co- ownership!" Olivia claimed. Olivia asked Alex about her meeting with McCoy, she was happy for Alex. "So no more live victims for you!" Olivia joked before celebrating Alex's new job. Olivia's promotion on the other hand was more a subject of concern. "SVU never had Lieutnant and then they go and give the job to me it's crazy, there are hundreds of cops better suited for that job." Olivia explained. Though fully aware off Olivia's crisis Alex leaned in for a kiss, it was quick and wet, leaving Olivia wanting more. " I think I should get us a room, you look hungry!" Alex said, interpreting desire in Olivia's deep brown eyes.

* * *

"I will give you 100 bucks, if you tell what room that hot blond's in!" he exclaimed waiving two 50 dollar bills in front of the concierges face." "514" he replied grabbing the money.

* * *

Olivia met Alex at their room, as soon as the door was closed they started undressing each other. While Alex unzipped Olivia's dress started a trail of kisses down her spine, Olivia turned around titled Alex head back up and pushed her onto the bed. " You make me wanna do things, I've never imagined before." Olivia whispered as she climbed on top of Alex and took off her black thong. Alex quickly flipped them, putting her on top "... the things I wanna do." she sighed placing her hands on either side of Olivia's hips before sucking her clit hard. The only thing coming out of Olivia was a whimper. After all the aftershocks of Olivia's orgasm had worn off, she put her right hand on Alex's stomach, drawing circles before placing kisses in them. The closer Olivia got the more excited Alex became. She was intoxicated by thought of what her beautiful lover could do this to HER. They fell asleep after several rounds of love-making, their bodies entwined but fully relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"I want you to find out who that brunette is," Kurt said before adding " And find out where she picked her up, if you have to go to every damn gay bar in town." He took another look at the pictures before putting them back in the envelope, he handed him a smaller one in return, then took off.

* * *

"Shit, Shit!" Olivia cried. "What's wrong babe" Alex asked. "I have a meeting." Olivia told her about the embezzling at her charity and asked her to sit in, just in case. The meeting would start in hour so they left within minutes of waking up. Luckily Olivia had already ordered a town car so when they got down stairs it was waiting for them. Both women had dozens of missed calls the reprocations of a quiet night. When they arrived at Olivia's building they went straight up. "You can use the shower upstairs, first room to the right" Olivia directed pointing to the stairs. She delegated a maid to prepare the conference room with refreshments before heading to her bedroom to take shower herself. Alex was only wrapped in towel when she walked in to the closet, Olivia was changing. " DKNY or Versace?" Olivia asked holding up two power suits."Versace" Alex answered."Thanks. Wear whatever you want, there are more suits over there" Olivia said pointing in the opposite direction. Alex just nodded as Olivia walked out the room. She chose black pants and a white satin blouse and a white blazer, she quickly blow dried her hair, the guests had already arrived but Olivia was nowhere to be found. She communicated silently with one of the maids and decided to greet the them herself once the maid showed her to the conference room, she made a quick assessment and straightened a few things before having the maid show them in. " Hello, Alexandra Cabot" the blonde introduced herself with her court room voice. "Charles Sinclair, business manager," he said before pointing to the man on his left and continued:" Connor Higgs, financial consultant and the man to my right is James Carlson, self-proclaimed PR guru. Alex shook their hands and gestured for them to sit. Everyone had a cup of coffee. "You found discrepancies in the books, is that right, Mr. Higgs?" Alex inquired. "Ms. Cabot, if I am right white-collar crimes aren't your area of expertise!" he answered "My area of expertise is the law and if you ever insinuate anything else I will personally throw you out on your ass and make sure you wont get another job on this continent!" Alex exclaimed, her blue eyes staring right at him. " Why don't I explain the situation?" Mr. Sinclair asked trying to ease the tension. "I think Mr. Higgs, here, can answer for himself!" Alex said. "I don't think this appropriate Ms. Cabot, you have no right, this is an internal matter!" Higgs replied. "This stopped being an internal matter the..." suddenly the double doors on the end of the room opened, Olivia stepped in, she quickly shook hands before seating herself. " First, Connor you are fired." Olivia said in her most authoritarian demeanor. " Second, why hasn't the FBI been informed!" She continued. She stood up, went over to Alex and said:" If anyone dares to question her authority within this company again, you will find yourself in the basement!" Alex just smiled smugly before repeating her earlier question. "So you are telling us that, you didn't find out yourself, until someone send you an e-mail" Alex said before continuing to rant on. "Mr. Carlson, how are you going to contain this situation?" Olivia asked. "Well, since nobody knows the who, how and the when there is absolutely nothing I can do but just a question who has access to the foundations finances besides the three of you and how much money is missing? He replied. "Something between one and one point five million dollars and I'd say six people have complete access." Charles answered nodding in Alex's and Olivia's direction. " Just so you know, this will not become a public matter unless you tell the proper authorities" James claimed. " You must be joking, you do know that I am an officer of the court and she," pointing at Olivia while adding:" is and Law enforcement officer." She said laughing. They decided to make pertinent communications with the authorities and let the lawyers handle everything else.

* * *

"They went in about 30 minutes ago, here are the shots!" A girl in her late teens said before taking off. The man decided to take a seat on nearby bench.

* * *

The men left, Olivia and Alex stayed behind in the conference room. "You were brilliant, man have I missed seeing you in court." the brunette said with a sultry undertone. Alex put her hands around Olivia's neck pulling her in for deep kiss and so the fondling started only stopping to strip out of their attire. "Baby, you're so hot when in charge!" Oliva breathed kissing every inch og Alex's body. Alex moaned when she caressed her thighs. Olivia started swirling and pinching the light pubic hair, by now Alex had been very sensitive feeling every breath Olivia took. Olivia brushed her buttox against Alex. She groaned. Olivia stepped away and dressed herself. "What are you doing, get back here." Alex said still a little flustered. "Sorry babe, I am meeting Eliot for lunch, why don't you come?" Olivia asked still feeling a little flustered from their encounter. "Are you going to talk to him about the promotion?" Lex asked in return. "I wouldn't know how to, I mean I can't just say:" Hey partner, I am gonna be promoted two position above you, see ya later" "I know that but you are going to have to talk to him sooner rather than later." Alex told her. "Lets just get dressed, OK!" Olivia replied sharply.  
Olivia was still in rather bad mood when they arrived at small bistro of 76th Street, this whole promotion was getting to her, she couldn't betray her partner like that. Eliot wasn't there yet, so Alex used the oppertunity to try and calm her girlfriends nerves. "Eliot is gonna be fine, his happiness doesn't depend on you but mine does!" Alex said with a hint of annoyance while pulling Olivia closer for a kiss.

* * *

"Oh yeah, a little closer c'mon girls, c'mon!" the man whispered to himself as he photographed them kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"The Brass wants me to become SVU's Lieutenant." Olivia stated firmly trying to hide her discomfort by squeezing Alex's hand. "That's great, when's your civil servant exam." Eliot asked rather cheerfully, Olivia was shocked. "Is it ok with you if I take?" she inquired, she started relaxing and Alex could feel her hand again. "What makes you happy, makes me happy" he said. "Then I have something else to tell you, I am in love!" Olivia blurted out. "Who, when, how?" El asked a little startled. Olivia looked over for confirmation, Alex nodded in return. " You two! When did that happen you only came back yesterday?" he said looking at Olivia. Eliot was about to have a heart attack, his partner a lesbian. " Since we've met, at least for me!" "Me too!" Alex replied immediately, putting their joint hands on the table. Their public display of affection didn't seem to go over too well, Eliot excused himself and left. "That wasn't planned," Alex said sheepish. "Neither was falling in love with you but I did and WE are here, there is no other place I'd rather be." Olivia interjected, knowing that her lover needed some reassurance. "So I think that means I am taking that promotion after all. I better go call Cragen." She added before leaving to go outside.  
Alex watched her girlfriend from their table. She always felt that a relationship with Olivia was beyond her biggest dreams, imaging it had always been a painful experience, especially during her time in WITSEC. She hadn't thought about the last couple of years, since leaving for Martha's Vineyard. It seemed like Olivia was the escape she needed but for how long could she escape her past. Talking to Olivia wasn't an option, for the brunettes protection more than anything else.

When Olivia got back, she sat opposite Alex and just smiled. "Cragen wants you back by tomorrow, doesn't he?" Alex asked and Olivia nodded in return. "Let's go shopping, I still can't believe you have as many cloths as I do." The lawyer continued.  
When they finally got a cab, they decided that Agent Provocateur was always a good place to start. The boutique was decorated beautifully. Alex felt a little intimidated entering the store. "Rules." Olivia suggested. "Do we buy for ourselves or each other?" Alex asked "Each other, something we are both comfortable in and with." The detective answered. "No toys, at least for now!" "OK, what about nipple pasties and eye masks?" Olivia asked holding both up. Alex put finger in her mouth and grinned. 2 hours and $10,000 later they left the store. They were surprised at the things they bought for each other, especially Olivia, Alex had bought her a black and bordeaux colored playsuit with matching nipple pasties, never had she thought the timid lawyer would even consider something this arousing. While Alex had always thought Olivia had a more aggressive approach to the subject, she liked that Olivia found something that made her feel like a princess, a crème corset with french lace and tulle, sparkles and pearls.  
Both women left the shop beaming,embracing their shared excitement in a deep passionate kiss. "Let's go to Barney's and find some shoes to those little outfits!" Alex said looking fiercely into the detectives eyes.

They walked down to Barney's holding hands, both enjoying the newly found intimacy. Olivia found a pair of knee-high boots to match her outfit while Alex found the perfect pair of gold Pradas. Olivia handed both to the cashier, before looking over to Alex. "I am just going to call Eliot quickly, why don't you get a cup of coffee, I will meet you downstairs in 5." Olivia said before leaving.  
"Hi Andrew, it's Olivia Benson- Jaymes, remember that piece I bought a couple of years ago?" The detective asked mysteriously. "I do, Ms Benson- Jaymes" the man on the other side of the line said. "She is on her way, expect us any minute." Olivia hung up and headed towards a café nearby.  
Alex was standing in front of the café, two coffees in hand, when Olivia got there. "We've gotta get up there," Olivia said pointing in the other direction before adding:" they are waiting for you?" " Wait Liv, who is waiting for me." Alex questioned Olivia. "Come on, it's a surprise and I totally forgot about it, lets hurry."  
"Graff, never heard of them before, what are we doing here?" Alex asked scared as they walked in to 710 Madison Avenue. Olivia lead while they walked to a desk announcing their arrival. A few seconds later a man walked over and greeted them: " Ms Benson- Jaymes, always a pleasure." He said to the detective, shaking her hand. " You must be Ms Cabot, it's great to finally put a face to the piece!" He added turning his full attention to her. Alex was a little so she just nodded her head in the same fashion as Olivia did earlier.

"Ms Benson- Jaymes, Ms Cabot would you please follow me." He stated Firmly as the two women followed him. Olivia could barely contain her excitement. It took several minutes before they arrived at a volt. They were asked to sit and Andrew left. When he came back he held a rectangular velvet box with Alex's inscribed on it. He placed the box in front of her Alex, who stared at Olivia with twinkling eyes. "Go on and open it." Olivia said stroking Alex hand. Taking a deep breath, she did.  
"I can't take this!" Alex exclaimed in shock "But it's already yours, it has been for the past three years!" Olivia mumbled. Andrew stood nearby and handed Alex an ownership certificate with her name on it. "I don't know what to say, it's beautiful, Liv!" Alex said still in shock. "Sorry to interrupt but could you please fill in this form." Andrew said apologetically staring at the 81.02 carat diamond bracelet.

They left 30 minutes later, Olivia enjoyed seeing her girlfriend in disarray. "I am so taking you to meet my family on the weekend!" Alex stated. "I can't." Olivia answered. Alex looked at her completely baffled. "I have another surprise for you and we are leaving Saturday morning?" The detective explained "Tell me, tell me" The lawyer said giggling like a child." Olivia shock her head. "At least tell me what I need to pack!" Alex said trying to sound angry. "Everything is taken care, of you won't need anything!

They decided to order in and watch a film. They argued for a little while over were to order and what film to watch, they compromised, Olivia got to choose the food while got her way on the entertainment. "So Chinese and Brokeback Mountain it is." It was their first squabble and both enjoyed the fact the other one wasn't getting what they wanted.

After the film finished Alex turned to Olivia and whispered: "Can we talk about it now!" "What do you mean?" Olivia answered trying to look as relaxed as she could. She knew what Alex meant but couldn't admit it. "I am talking about Eliot's reaction to us, your rediscovered sexuality!" Alex replied sharply. "He will get over it, don't you worry!" Olivia said with a fake stood up, picked up the empty plates and walked over to the kitchen. Alex watched Olivia wash up saying: " I need you to talk to me about this, I can live without him but you can't, you need him probably more than you need me!" Alex shouted, she wasn't angry but disappointed, they had shared so much in the past couple of days, why couldn't she tell her. "I know you are scared of losing him but you have to let me in." Alex pleaded "I can't and I am not scared, everything will be fine." Olivia replied disapprovingly. "I should go to bed!" she added before leaving a teary eyed Alex standing in the kitchen.


End file.
